


Atlantis and Its Princess (Lavi x Reader)

by xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx



Series: 100 Days 100 Ways #100daysofoneshotschallenge [5]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Atlantis, Character Death, Death, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Dreams, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love, Possible Character Death, Princes & Princesses, Relationship(s), Secret Relationship, Sleeping Beauty Elements, True Love, rogue - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx/pseuds/xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx
Relationships: Lavi (D.Gray-man) & Reader, Lavi (D.Gray-man)/Reader, Lavi (D.Gray-man)/You
Series: 100 Days 100 Ways #100daysofoneshotschallenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775557
Kudos: 3





	Atlantis and Its Princess (Lavi x Reader)

When I first met Lavi I was sitting in front of my favorite picture in the local art gallery entitled The Annunciation. I was tracing the nuances held within the upside-down words as the woman addressed to god, her foot that stood on the serpent that embodied her runcination of the devil, the stool that invited the reader to join her, and the many other secrets the panels held. Being the one thing that provided solace in an unsure world I found meaning in the contemplation of things beyond my understanding and ability to comprehend or prove. Wanting nothing more than to throw logic aside and believe in something intangible I lost myself in the myriad of colors and implied meanings in hopes of finally believing instead of relying on what I saw.

As my eyes glance down to ponder the significance of Sodom and Gamora, a cheeky male tenor whispered next to my ear snapped me back to reality.

"Do you suppose that stool was comfortable? I bet you she never used it until this painting and then never used it again. I mean look at the pristine condition that fabric is in. If I didn't know any better I would bet she bought it just for this painting."

I couldn't curb the spitting laugh that erupted, quickly covering my mouth and blushing as I felt the glares of the three other people in the room all who had been looking elsewhere in there own thoughts until then. When I regained my composure, I turned to see the clearest green eye rich in the same pigments that Eych had captured in the upper wing feathers of the angel next to the woman made from pigments of verdigris, green earth and malachite with various other chemicals and oxides. It was intoxicating as if I was transported to a foaming sea of green, and I felt my mouth drop open in awe and wonder.

No matter how much time passed his eye still captivated me. Even when he finally felt comfortable to reveal the truth of his right eye, the beautiful color of his left paired with his brilliant smile made everything else obsolete.

So as we lay on the porch swing, half my body draped on his as his right leg gently rocked us I looked out onto the beautiful summertime scenery in front of us before a wave of nostalgia washed over me. Recently it had started to feel like Lavi wasn't himself. Like there was something on the tip of his tongue that never quite escaped and his smile seemed smaller. Nuzzling him I tried to rub the anxious feeling away into the worn fabric of his shirt.

"Lavi?" My thumb running over the hills of his six-pack hidden underneath his raggedy cotton shirt.

“Yes, Princess?” The hand resting along the length of my body rising so his hand could stroke my hair.

“Tell me a story.”

Ever since we met, anytime I looked distressed or overly contemplative Levi would tell me an elaborate story; the first being a story about a princess who met a wandering monster hunter whom she eventually brought into her employ before marrying.

Though it had made me feel like he viewed me as more of a child, I soon realized his stories were his way to translate reality and turn it into something wondrous that inspired people. Also the better the story the more he liked a person. Needless to say, my stories always included a lot of drama, excessive hand gestures if possible, and as much flirting as he could get away with.

Today’s story was no exception.

“If that is your wish, I am happy to oblige.” Squeezing me in a quick hug he begins.

_At the time when Emrys was just a young boy and not the great and salacious mage he is rumored to be, there was a kingdom shrouded in myth and legend. Labeled the gates of the Atlantic and the founders of the first Gymnasia, the kingdom of Atlantis is thought to have produced some of the greatest seafaring minds of the early centuries._

_Ruled by a King and his queen, they were one of the most isolated and prosperous cities of ancient civilization dwarfing the likes of Pompeii who employed forms of primitive sewage systems. Though not an outwardly violent city, over the course of its glory it absorbed much of the surrounding territories and even attempted to take Athens itself within its folds._

_As is the case with most tragic stories, there is always one individual of exceptional talent that rebels against the status quo and heads out on their own to define themselves outside of the restrictions placed upon them. In this case, it was the tomboy princess who went by the name of Varis and dressed as a male while she competed in the Gymnasium against the bulls and other fighters at the same time she acted behind the scenes to improve the lives of her people._

_Exceptionally beautiful with hair of spun gold, sky blue eyes, delicate bone structure, and sharp wit she defied the critical eyes of most passers-by as she meted out justice with the tip of her spear and the tang of her curved knife._

As Lavi described the princess, he ran a gentle hand over each of the places he mentioned on me highlighting without saying the things he loved about me while trying to stay true to the story.

_Despite being so good at reconnaissance, there was one man that caught on and eventually captured her to collect the ransom; though he did so without realizing her true nature. After knocking her out with one blow to the back of the head with a rock while she was listening in secret to a conversation on private soil, he took her back and prepared to torture her only to realize that he was really a she and that she was the princess._

_After many strained apologies and snide remarks, the two begin to work together to better the city. As their success grew and their teamwork stronger, she soon fell in love with the handsome rogue known as Taliesin. He was a good ear and provided educational debate allowing her to talk about things like politics and astronomy that she was fascinated by but that society deemed as inappropriate for women._

_As time passed and their love grew stronger, the princess knew she would have to make a hard choice. Did she choose the man who had become the love of her life or did she follow the path that had been set for her?_

Then Lavi looked down to see the princess in his arms had almost fallen asleep. Kissing the top of her head slowly, he carefully pushed off again as his hand gently ran down the soft strands of her hair.

Mumbling softly she tried to ask, "What happened to the princess and the rogue in the end?"

"Well, the princess wasn't willing to give up on her love. She held it close to her and continued to love the rogue with all her heart because love breached all constraints that people put on it. Even when Taliesin tried to leave to ensure she would live and be safe, she refused and followed him out of the city until they stood on the tallest peak overlooking the city. Here they fought until the princess, with her wit sharper than the edge of a diamond she told him she would only leave if he wasn't willing to sacrifice everything."

Looking down he smiled as he felt the evenness of her breathing and the limpness of her body signaling she had finally fallen asleep. Though he loved telling her stories, he knew this one would be hard for it held a darker truth than he was willing to face. Sighing with a slight shake to his exhale he fought the tears that tried to overflow from his eyes. Closing them tight and controlling his breathing he was soon composed as much as he could be and continued to push the chair until the sky began to lighten and he had to leave.

Though I would never know the end of that story, I knew the history behind it. I also knew the type of man Lavi was as well as what that story had meant for us. It took me a long time to be able to walk back into that museum and I never did go back to that painting. Instead, I returned time and time again to sit and contemplate The Swing by Jean-Honoré Fragonard knowing he would always be behind me even if he could no longer be beside me. 


End file.
